


Bounty Love ~ Reylo ~ Star Wars AU! - Warnings. - Wattpad

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Hurt, Injury, Love, Pirates, Romance, Sadness, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22530481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren





	1. Warnings.

Very explicit sex later on.

Horrendous language all the way through.

Possibly some explicit violence.

Sexism, (maybe) hints at racism.

You have been warned.

First chapter to be published soon.


	2. 1) "I will not hesitate to decorate your neck with a nice scar,"

Rey sat in her cabin with a grin on her face. A knock on her door distracted her from her thoughts. "It's open!" She called through. The door creaked open and shut with a quiet thud. "Captain Jakksun?" Rey turned around and placed her hands on her knees. "I've already told you, Finn. You don't need to call me captain. Rey's fine." The pirate in question blushed slightly. "Anyway, what can I do for you?"   
"Um... we've just had a message from the Resistance boat." Rey raised her eyebrows. "Oh? And what do they want?" She replied, her voice light. Finn handed her the piece of paper. As Rey's eyes scanned through it, Finn continued, "He insists on going by Commander, rather than Captain? Said you'd know who he was?" Rey sighed and closed her eyes. "Yeah, I know who it is." Finn stayed silent, waiting for an answer. "Peter. Peter Poe Dameron. Hates his first name though, and'll only answer to Poe." Rey finished reading the letter. "It's nothing to worry about, Finn. We just need to meet him at the nearest dock." Finn nodded and waited to be dismissed. "Rey? Do you mind if I ask something?" Rey nodded and stood up. "What're you taking from him?" Rey smiled, but it was a small smile. "My daughter." Finn's eyes went wide. Rey laughed and bent over at the waist. "Before I took command of the sorry souls out there, I worked with Poe on the Resistance boat. One night, we got drunk and slept together. I didn't know I was pregnant until I began to show and by then, it was too late. The Resistance moved to the nearest harbour and waited for me to birth in safe conditions. Then, I moved on. I kept her until she no longer needed nursing, which she did at just over 2 years old. Poe and I then arranged for joint custody. We've done that ever since. Each of us has her for 6 months." Finn waited for a few seconds. "It's totally her choice though. If she wants to go to her dads before she's due to, then she can. Same with me." 

Finn's gaze drifted down to her swollen stomach. Rey laughed. "Ever the curious, aren't you, Finn?" Finn's face went red. "It's fine, honestly. When I picked Ava up last time, we slept together again. It happens." Finn frowned. Rey shook her head and walked over. Smiling, she placed a hand on his shoulder. "How's the crew treating you?" She asked as they walked out of her cabin. "Uh... it varies..." Rey frowned. "How so?" Finn rubbed the back of his neck. "Usually Plutt calls me racist slurs..." Rey growled in her throat. "I knew I shouldn't have let him on board. Like what?"   
"Slave and peasant." Rey's eyes went wide. With a deep frown on her face, she stormed out onto the deck and whistled, grabbing the attention of the other crew members. "I have been informed that some of you are being racist," She began, cutting right to the point. "Those who fess up, will not receive a harsh punishment. I know who it is, so... it's up to you. I don't stand for anything offensive being said on my ship." She grabbed onto the nearest rope and slid down. Walking amongst the others aboard the Scavenger, she glared into Plutt's eyes. "You gonna admit it willingly? Or do I have to make you?" She hissed. The other crew members backed away. "I don't answer to a whore," 

Rey's vision went white as she reeled her fist back and punched Plutt in his face.

~~~

The Scavenger docked at Port Laurent while they waited for the Resistance ship to come. Plutt was dropped and was forbidden to come back aboard. The crew were free to roam around the sea markets while Rey paced by the dock line, anxious to see Ava after 6 months. A few more hours passed before a ship came into view. Rey sighed in relief as she felt her heart lighten. She walked back aboard the Scavenger and began to set up Ava's room in her cabin.

~

When the Resistance boat moored, the first thing Rey saw was a bundle of brown curls. Rey squeezed her daughter tight and breathed in her slightly vanillery smell. "Ooo, I've missed you!" Ava's arms were wrapped tight around her mother's waist. Rey looked over the pigtails and saw Poe walking towards her with a grin on his face as he held a small bag of things. "Hey," He greeted as he hugged her. "Hey, Poe. How're you?" Poe's gaze went straight to her 6-month-pregnancy bump. "Since when!?" He asked, offended. "Well, I couldn't exactly tell you! You went miles away!" Poe shook his head. "We need to stop this." He said, gaze still on her bump. "Yeah, don't I know it!" 

The two spoke for a while as they waited for Ava to unpack her things. "Rey, I want to come aboard the Scavenger. I don't want to keep separating Ava from us. It's not fair on her." Rey nodded, "Yeah, I was gonna ask you about that as well." 

~

"Captain Jakksun!" A fellow pirate yelled as he approached. "What is it, Coruscant?" Rey snapped, annoyed that Ava had been interrupted. "You're not gonna believe who we've captured!" Rey raised her eyebrows. "Kylo Ren, _leader_ of the Starkiller ship!" Rey's eyes went wide, "Impossible!" She yelled. "Follow me, then." 

Rey followed Coruscant through the busy market after she left Ava with Poe. They got to a dark alleyway and Coruscant grinned. "There 'e is, right there." Rey walked further into the darkness and, indeed, lay Kylo Ren on the ground. He had a wound on his head that was slowly seeping blood. 

Suddenly, he jumped up and lashed out with his sword. Rey blocked it and kicked him in his shin. He fell down with a grunt. Rey used the butt of her sword and rammed it into the side of his head, knocking him out once more.

**~~~**

Kylo's vision was dark and splotchy when he came to. His head was pounding and he felt vaguely nauseous. He groaned as he woke up, feeling himself rocking. _He must be back on Starkiller again._  
He let out a soft moan as he placed a hand against his growing lump. "That'll hurt later on," A voice suddenly spoke from the darkened corner of the room. Kylo jumped and instantly regretted it when his stomach churned. His head began pounding violently and his vision swam. He fell down onto the cot he was on with a mumble. "I'll give you some stuff to stop the pain... _if_ you answer my questions." Kylo squinted and tried to identify who was speaking. "Are you aware of who you are talking to?" He asked, his voice deep. "Are you aware that I can stop your pain?" _Touché._ Kylo stayed silent and shut his eyes, trying to quell the nausea. "What do you want from me?" Kylo asked, unable to keep the pain out. He was desperately trying to stop his stomach from jumping out of his throat. He knew he had a concussion, he'd seen it on many of his other crew members. "Why're you in the dark?" He muttered. "Privacy reasons. You're not seeing me until I know you won't expose my identity." 

The internal battle Kylo was having with his stomach failed and he retched onto the floor. His head pounded and his vision swum, but he wasn't finished. His stomach continued to heave and retch even though his brain was shouting at him to stop. 

When it finally settled, his gaze fell onto the ceiling. "Sorry," he muttered. _No matter who it was, nobody deserved to clean puke up._

"Well... it looks like we have a common ground," The, now identified as female, voice spoke out. Kylo moved his head to stare into the corner. "You're weak enough to not try anything..." The woman stepped out of the darkness and Kylo felt a little... shocked? Confused? 

He'd never seen a female in command before... _Phasma didn't count, Kylo wasn't sure if she was 100% female._

Neither had he ever seen a _heavily_ pregnant female, much less a heavily pregnant female captain. "Hi, I'm Rey. Offend me, or anybody else on this ship, and I will not hesitate to decorate your neck with a nice scar,"


End file.
